What Connor Saw
by YouHaveLovelyHair
Summary: Missing scene from If Yesterday Never Ends, Chapter 15. This is what Connor saw before he dropped his ice bucket!


**A/N So this is the missing scene from IYNE Chapter 15 - WHAT CONNOR SAW :D Its only short, as its just a missing scene, but I just couldn't make it T rated so had to place it on the M page. Its actually quite tame by my standards - but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

The hotel room Becker and Jess shared was small but comfortable. The purple décor wasn't exactly restful but neither was it overly garish. Naked to the waist, Becker sat motionless in the single armchair, watching warily as Jess made final adjustments to the strapping on his dislocated shoulder. Smiling, she stepped back.

"Well, what do you think?"

Cautiously, almost gingerly, Becker rotated the joint, testing the support offered by the dressing and the movement it allowed whilst holding the shoulder in place. Looking up, he gave Jess a rare, dimpled smile.

"That's a good field dressing," he acknowledged, softly.

She beamed. "Thank you, its my first."

Reaching with his good arm, Becker's fingers closed over his shirt that had been discarded on the table beside him. Jess snuck onto his lap quickly, startling him, and pulled the shirt from his hand.

"Oh no, no, no, Captain," she whispered. "I have plans for you this evening."

He raised his eyebrows as he gaped at her. He found his voice and his reason at the same moment.

"Jess, with this shoulder I hardly think that's an option. There's no way I'd be able to support my weight. I'd crush you and I -"

He was cut off by Jess's mouth covering his own.

"You don't have to do anything," she murmured against his lips, trailing her fingers down his chest, dancing them over the smattering of dark, wiry hair, down over the well-defined abs towards his belt buckle. She smiled as he gasped, realising her intention.

His hands clasped hers firmly, preventing their descent.

"Jess - I don't think that -" he muttered.

"Shhhhh," she whispered, moving his hands to her waist and he couldn't resist curling his fingers around her slender frame.

Satisfied he would now comply with her demands, Jess kissed him again, feeling his grip tighten on her mid-riff, as her fingers once again found their way to his waistband. Deftly, she unbuckled and unbuttoned his jeans, distracting Becker the whole while with feather soft kisses to his mouth and neck, smiling to herself as she felt his pulse quicken and his Adam's apple wobble as he swallowed. He groaned as her hands made contact with the target of their search and tried to protest again. But by now he was helpless and defenceless against her.

Giggling at his inability to refuse her, Jess stood up from his lap and yanked hard on his trousers, bringing them and his boxers down to his knees in one swift movement, much to Becker's astonishment. He groaned again as she settled herself back astride his lap, his desire for her now more than evident, much to her very obvious delight.

She kissed him and he responded, moaning softly against her mouth, as one hand entangled in the back of her hair and the other finding its way to the soft skin of her back beneath her blouse. Hitching her already too short skirt up to her hips, Jess wiggled herself briefly and then moved on him.

His grasp on her tightened as he growled loudly and she gasped with each delightful movement. She rocked her hips back and forth on his, causing the small chair to pitch and fall on its spindly legs. As her movements increased, along with the volume of her soft cries, Becker's mind reeled, dipping and swaying as he reached his final surge. His hands fumbled with the clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts with trembling fingers. As his large hands supported her beneath her arms, his thumbs stretching across to tease her nipples. Jess moaned appreciatively, throwing her head back, allowing her hair to flow freely down her back. There was a loud crack as one back leg of the chair gave way, depositing both Jess and Becker backwards to the floor, still attached to each other. Jess screamed in surprise as they toppled and Becker yelled in pain as his injured shoulder hit the floor and jarred.

* * *

Connor strolled down the hotel corridor back to the room he shared with Abby carrying a large container full of ice. He was happily minding his own business, thinking of Abby, of spending an uninterrupted night with her in some small amount of privacy. Despite their ups and down, despite how difficult things had been sometimes since their return from the Cretaceous, he loved Abby more now than he had ever thought possible. And, despite his flaws, his failings, she had stuck with him, so he guessed she loved him too - although he was never quite certain. Not even when she had asked him to marry her! There was always that little doubt in his head, that fear that he was not good enough for her. His thoughts were interrupted and he almost jumped out of his skin hearing a loud crash and screams coming from Jess and Becker's room as he passed.

He raced to the door, frantically banging his fist on it, crying out their names. He fumbled in his pocket for the new gadget he had made that afternoon, grinning and squeezing it with pride as he pulled it free. He applied the electronic code reader to the door lock and swiftly disabled it. Shouting the names of his friends, and still carrying his bucket of ice, he barged into the room, stopping so abruptly as to almost deposit himself on the carpet.

It took him several minutes to assimilate the scene before him. Becker was lying on his back, a broken chair beneath him, Jess sat astride his hips. What on earth?

"Guys! What's going on! I heard a crash and screaming! Where's MI6?" he cried, breathlessly.

Then he noted that Becker's jeans were gathered about his knees, his thighs exposed. Jess's skirt was almost around her waist, her hair dishevelled, her face flushed.

Becker groaned and thumped the back of his head on the carpet as he watched reality dawn on Connor's face. The ice bucket clattered noisily to the floor as Connor covered his eyes with his hands.

"Oh God! I'm blind! I've gone blind!" he shouted, almost in panic.

"Temple - get the hell out of here!" growled Becker, menacingly.

Turning on his heel, almost stumbling as he did so, ice bucket forgotten, Connor scrambled for the door without removing his hands from his eyes.

"I'm gone!" he squeaked. "Please don't kill me!"

Groaning with frustration and embarrassment at what Connor had seen, Becker thumped his head on the floor again, hard.

"I'll never hear the end of this," he complained, imagining all the ways Temple would now make his life hell.

Jess giggled and Becker looked up at her. She was glowing and beautiful, luminous. He smiled wryly at her.

"Well, I'm glad one of us finds this funny," he muttered, with mild amusement. "You do realise how much mileage Temple is going to get out of this -"

She cut him off, leaning over and kissing him deeply.

"Forget about Connor," she murmured, shifting her hips.

With that slight movement, all thoughts of Temple were driven from Becker's mind, just as she had intended. His hands, large and warm, gripped her soft skin and assisted in her motion, the rhythm building to a crescendo, until she collapsed on top of his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck, both of them trembling and sated. He stroked her hair gently and kissed the top of her head. He was rewarded with a sweet giggle as he asked:

"Now, what shall we do with all that ice?"

* * *

**A/N So, any ideas for Becker? Hehehehehehehehehehe :D**


End file.
